A Fragile Broken Thing
by XxCenteredHeartxX
Summary: She lowered her guard. The biggest mistake. The only mistake that matters. HitsuKarin AU
1. In the king's court

**A/N:** Its been a while since I've been here lol. Okay, since I'm a bit stuck on my other story I began this one just to get out of my writers block. (which kinda sucks.) Anyway, this story is alternative universe and I apologize in advance for this extremely short chapter.

**Summary: **She lowered her guard. The biggest mistake. The only mistake that matters.

**Main pairing:** Toshiro/Karin (some IchiRuki?)

**Rating:** T

* * *

_Chapter 1: In the King's court_

She stood in the center of the court room and she could feel their judging eyes on her back, their annoying lies slip out of their mouths. Was it really that rare to find the daughter of a noble being accused for a crime she didn't commit? For she is certain that she has brought her family to shame.

She lowered her eyes.

It was best not to look directly into his. Not with his power and legacy, his brawn and audacity.

She lowered her head.

It was best not to show fear or flinch whenever he decided she was not in favor.

She lowered her guard.

The biggest mistake. The only mistake that matters.

She fell. Hard.

As the first fist came, before she could think, before she could turn, before she could move.

She heard her family yell out unnecessary protests, her father and brother enraged, her mother and sister shedding silent tears.

There would be no sleeping tonight.

There would never again be sleeping.


	2. Lost Princess

_Chapter 2: Lost princess_

She ran away from prison.

The image of her family was still burned into her mind, and for a minute she wishes they would be forgotten. But that would only make her feel worse.

It's been more than twelve hours since her escape and she now finds herself in the middle of town. Her dress torn and painted with dirt. The vanilla cream stained with the darkest flower of scarlet blossoming ever so slowly. Rain fell from the sky as if the angels were mourning for the life that was horribly torn away.

Her make up drips down her porcelain like skin. She is a blemish free doll, seeming to young and peaceful as she watches the town's light flicker in the distance. The child like braid is resting upon her shoulder, mostly undone.

Karin begins to make her way deeper into the town and she suddenly feels lonely and unsure of what to do next. The streets are barren of locals, shops all closed, awaiting the next morning.

With no cars in sight the light changes so silently, so expectantly from green, to yellow, to red.

The world is quiet here, for she is no longer royalty.

* * *

Green orbs look out the window and a frown pulled on his lips. The pouring rain sounded like white noise and it wasn't until then when he realized just how depressing the night sky looked with no sign of a shining star, the empty streets are only illuminated by the lights that flickered on just a while before.

The sound of his door opening brought him back to reality and with a softer expression on his face he turned to meet the face of his childhood friend, the person who makes him feel at ease, the person he has promised to take care of. His future wife. Though he still hasn't asked for her hand in marriage.

She stands there awkwardly as she fidgets with her hands and it's obvious to him that she came to see him without knowing what to say. She smiles at him and her eyes soften as they meet his.

"You shouldn't be up, Hinamori, you need all the rest you can get."

He watches and listened as she giggles behind her hand, her night gown making her look more fragile than what he remembered seeing her earlier that day. "I should be saying the same thing to you, Little Shiro." She countered playfully.

The name brought back memories. She was the one to give it to him when they were children... she was taller at the time but now the name doesn't seem to fit him, "I told you that it's 'Hitsugaya', that nickname should've been dropped years ago." She smiled at him and from the distance they were at he was able to tell exactly how tired she must've been.

"Lady Hinamori, your bedroom is ready."

She turns and thanks Hanatarou for all he has done to help her and dismisses the boy, who quickly bowed before taking his leave. Momo looks back at Toshiro with eyes full of affection and bids him farewell. His gaze lingers on the spot where she once stood, a small smile appearing on his lips as the thought of her invades his mind. But those thoughts were cut short as something caught his attention.

Out of the corner of his eye he was able to make out a figure of a woman standing out in the pouring rain. He saw as she frantically looked around, possibly looking for some shelter. He shook his head, it doesn't take a genius to realize that it was already past midnight and that it wasn't necessarily the perfect weather to take a stroll in either... perhapse the woman was insane?

His frown deepened as he noticed how she clutched her lower abdomen and how she seemed to be calling out for help. Having a sense of duty, he opened his study's window and called for her attention. He stretched out his arm in search for her, silently telling her that he was offering to help her.

She hesitated for a moment, her wound making her feel numb, she grabbed onto his arm shortly before losing consciousness.


	3. We are Smoke and Broken bones

_Chapter 3: We are smoke and broken bones_

He waits for her to regain consciousness. The raven-haired girl was out of death's grip and was now sleeping soundlessly in one of the guest rooms.

He sat silently as he watched Unohana, the family's medic, wrap the bandage around her abdomen, "I suggest you let her rest, my lord, she seems to be having a slight fever..." Here, the older woman glances at him, her eyes hardening, "... and I also suggest getting some information about this girl. We can't just bring her in here without knowing who she is."

He nods in understanding, "I'll ask her when she's ready." but Unohana only frowns at his reply, dismissing herself and promising that she'll come back to check on the girl's state. Toshiro now finds himself alone with the strange woman, his brows furrowed in question and in curiosity as he observed her. What could have happened to this girl? That may be a question that would never be answered.

He was surprised that she she was able to go on with a wound that deep. Her dress was completely ruined so he had to improvise and ordered one of his servants to carefully put her one of the extra nightgowns they have saved for visitors. Obviously the one they chose for her didn't fit.

She shifted underneath the covers, causing her to wince in pain and eyes that matched last nights clouds looked back at him in horror but what surprised him the most were the words that came out of the girl's mouth.

"Why didn't you leave me for dead?"

* * *

He stared at her for a moment. His eyes holding something that was close to pity and question. Karin averted her gaze and she gingerly ran her hand over the bandaged part of her stomach. "Why?" she repeated her previous question.

The man's frown only seemed to deepen, "Did you forget that you were the one who asked for help?"

_No. _She wanted to say, but all that was heard was her ragged breath as she exhaled slowly, suddenly feeling light headed. He leaned on the wall and folded his arms across his chest, giving her a minute to regain her breath before asking her the question she knew was coming; "What is your name?"

"Rin." _Rin_ because she was no longer Karin, "Rin Kurosaki." _Kurosaki _because she was no longer the Shiba clan princess. She was a fugitive who was accused of a crime she didn't commit and she is now someone who has no family nor home to return to.

She heard him sigh from where he stood, "At least now we know your name." He sounded relieved for a reason she didn't really understand but when their eyes connected she felt that he was able to see into her soul, making her feel more exposed than ever.

"Rest. Retsu will be back to check on your fever."

She didn't reply, all she heard was the clicking sound of the door closing and everything went black.

* * *

"She's a beautiful girl isn't she?"

"You could say that... but I wouldn't really say much about it either."

Jushiro released a light hearted chuckle at Toshiro's words, "You only got to know her name?" He inquired, knowingly.

Toshiro grimaced at the realization, "At least we can now address her properly."

"And that's something that gives you peace of mind?"

He didn't answer, instead, he lets the conversation fall into silence as his thoughts become a jumbled mess.

It did not give him a peace of mind. This woman... this girl, who he had accepted into his home, still holds many mysteries. Just knowing her name was not enough. Rin Kurosaki, a beautiful girl, whose bones shattered on impact, was no longer the girl she had once been.

She was a beautiful girl with misplaced priorities who carried her broken soul with fragile bones that will soon turn into smoke.


	4. The memories of autumn

_Chapter 4: The memories of autumn_

She stared at herself in the full-length mirror, the dress they let her borrow was much too big for her to feel comfortable in. The room she was in reminded her of her own room. Everything was almost exactly the same.

She glanced at the boy from the mirror, who only smiled timidly back in return. She frowned.

"Is something the matter, Miss Kurosaki?"

Karin shook her head, "Everything's fine..." she said, though, it was more to herself.

The boy, whose name she can not remember, frowned at her reply. She tried not to think about the days she spent in the mansion. She tried not to think about her family. But winter is harsh and it forces her to think about her glory days when she was still Karin Shiba, the princess she ought to be, and not Rin Kurosaki, the wrongly accused human being. Staying at a place that is much like her own, makes her realize just how low she has fallen. The people here don't even recognize her.

It's been a year since her sentence, it's been three days since her breakout. Is a year really enough time for the event to be forgotten? To become some distant memory or to act as if the event itself never happened? It's impossible for her to forget... she could still smell the scent of blood.

She didn't realize how much she missed her mother's caring touch, her sister's cooking, her father's jokes. She remembers what her mother told her when she was younger. They were words she didn't pay much attention to.

She hears the boy sigh from behind her, taking her out of her daze. "Maybe I should tell Lord Hitsugaya about the gown... I'm sure he knows someone who can fix it up a bit-"

And it was then when they heard the door to the room open, revealing the stranger whom she will not consider as her savior. His green eyes seemed to be studying her.

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, but she held her head high and her eyes steadily met his, "The color white doesn't seem to suit you." he commented, making his way towards her and dismissed the boy who he addressed as Hanatarou.

Of course the color white doesn't suit her. The color means purity... innocence, and she is anything but pure. She's a white rose that had been stained red.

"Lunch has been served so i came to see if you were willing to join us... and don't worry about the clothes I'll make sure to ask the dressmaker to fix-" she cut him off.

"I'll eat lunch with you today," she said as she rolled up the sleeves. The noble looked pleased with her answer and he motioned her to follow him. Her mother's words came into mind then; _"You see, just like the leaves in autumn, you will become weak, fall, and break apart. But when the time comes, the light will shine, and you will be brought back up to live your life happy again."_

With her face left impassive, she sits at the dining table and her thoughts were running wild. If her mother's words were true, then why was she still in the dark? Why was she still miserable? And why were her crimson stained petals turning black?


End file.
